Last Christmas
by ElBrezo
Summary: AJ gets a surprise when her ex shows up a year after breaking her heart.


The crowded room was filled with excited friends, each getting wrapped up in the holiday spirit.

Leave it to AJ to stir everyone's cheer.

There were red and green ribbons and bows all over, with strings of lights donning the walls.

A large poinsettia sat above the fireplace. AJ's, Johnny's and Nacho Cheese's stockings nailed below it.

The place gave you a magical feeling. You felt fuzzy inside once you walked in. _Jolly_, if you will.

"Everything is beautiful, AJ." Her best friend, Kaitlyn, said with a smile.

"Thank you. Believe it or not Johnny had a hand in most of it." AJ replied as she sipped her hot chocolate.

Kaitlyn giggled. "You guys are so adorable. I'm so glad you finally got rid of that other jerk."

AJ just nodded. He was the last thing she wanted to be thinking of right now.

For some unknown reason, AJ flashed her eyes across the room.

For a moment, deep brown eyes locked with bright blue ones.

And AJ almost spewed her drink everywhere.

"Geez! AJ are you okay?" Kaitlyn questioned.

"Um... I'm just... excuse me." AJ excused herself, and hurriedly made her way to the bathroom.

After making sure there was no one in there, she locked the door and pressed her small frame against the door.

Was that really him?

Why would he be here?

It had been almost year since they'd last seen each other, and they didn't leave off on a particularly good note.

There was a time when she and Cody were happy. In love. Together.

In fact, they were together last Christmas.

That was their eight month anniversary.

AJ had gotten him a watch that he had been eyeing for months, a small doll of the Link character from the Zelda video games he loved so much, and she had written him a letter telling him how much he meant to her.

Cody had spent Christmas day with AJ and her family.

Everything was normal. She would've never expected anything was wrong.

Until the very next day...

_AJ walked up the steps to Cody's house, and let herself in with key he'd given her._

_She was holding a small snow globe, something she knew Cody collected._

_The base was painted with gold and glitter, lined and swirled with silver. Inside the small glass orb was a small gift, with card attached that read, "I love you"._

_It was quiet in the house. Something about it seemed suspicious._

_She walked around slowly, looking for Cody._

_As she stepped into the kitchen, she froze._

_Cody was there, hugging his _ex_ girlfriend tightly._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you yesterday, baby." He whispered to the girl._

_"It's okay. You're here now. And that's what matters." She answered._

_"I love you." Cody said, and leaned down and kissed the girl._

_The snow globe crashed into the hardwood floor and left chips of glass everywhere as it fell from AJ's hands._

_"AJ!" Cody exclaimed._

_"Don't even bother." She hissed as she ran out of the house._

_She made her way outside into the snowy yard._

_It was snowing again, and freezing._

_Her eyes stung as her tears met the frosty air._

_"AJ! Come back here!"_

_She heard him calling for her._

_"Go away, Cody!" She yelled back as she got into her car, immediately starting it and backing out of the driveway._

And now, a year later, he was here. Why?

"AJ, are you okay, sweetie?" Johnny Curtis' voice came from the other side of the door.

She couldn't stay in here forever. Might as well face it now.

AJ unlocked the door, and looked up at Johnny.

"You dropped this." Johnny said, handing her her Santa hat, which she had apparently lost in her dash to her hideout.

"Thanks." She smiled and took it.

"You alright?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I just felt really sick. All better now." She smiled.

Johnny smiled back and pulled her close as they walked back towards the main room.

It wasn't two seconds before Johnny was pulled away by his best friend Derrick Bateman.

AJ stood awkwardly alone, searching the crowd of faces for Kaitlyn.

Out of nowhere, a large figure bumped into her.

"Sorry," They both apologized before they saw each other.

"Cody Rhodes. It's been a while." AJ said calmly.

Cody just stared at her, like he had no idea who she was.

AJ was hurt. But this was no time to show it. "It's AJ, remember?"

"Oh! AJ! Hey! How've you been?" Cody asked with a smile. As if nothing had ever happened.

"I'm... great! Yourself?"

"Same. Oh, this is Adelyn, by the way. Adelyn this is AJ." Cody introduced the blonde he had his arm around.

"Hi." AJ smiled.

Adelyn half-smiled at her angrily, a look of spite.

"So are you seeing anyone nowadays?" Cody asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah. I don't know if you remember him but, Johnny Curtis?"

"Oh right! Yeah I do. Well isn't he lucky?" He smiled one of his old smiles at her.

The blonde by his side tensed up.

"Thanks." AJ replied with a small laugh. "But I'd say I'm the lucky one."

"Can we leave now?" Adelyn piped up.

Cody eyed her, before agreeing. "Yeah, I'll meet you outside just give me a minute."

The girl huffed before walking away.

"It was nice to see you, AJ."

"You too."

Cody gave her a hug, and started to step away.

"Take care of yourself." He told her. He waved before he disappeared out the front door.

AJ stood there, just staring at the door until Johnny came up to her.

"Hey,"

"I love you." AJ said.

"I love you too." Johnny chuckled, and kissed her cheek.

"AJ! Johnny! Come here I got you guys something." Kaitlyn called to them.

A giggling AJ and a smiling Johnny made their way back over to the Chickbuster.

As Johnny held on to AJ, she knew she finally had something good. Something worth keeping. And she did _not_ want to lose it.

This Christmas, she knew she was giving her heart to someone special.

She wouldn't spend the rest of the year crying. She'd spend it happy, wrapped up in Johnny's arms.

Exactly where she wanted to be.


End file.
